Robyn Winters
Robyn Julia Winters is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Northcreek High School. She is first portrayed as a nice, sweet girl, but later turns out to be much more overprotective over her best friend, RJ Kirk than she thinks she is. She is devoted to her faith, family and friends and loves commitments more than anyone else. However, she's always had this secret desire to be popular, and seems to abuse power should it ever fall in her hands. Robyn is presented with a brand new environment when she goes to high school, and a whole ton of new challenges too. At first, she cannot stand the fact that her best friend she's been around for years, RJ, is crushing on their new friend Alice, and makes several attempts to ruin the relationship. After much conflict, it eventually dies down, and Robyn, tries to lighten up and become Alice's friend. However, her lust for power overtakes it, and she soon begins to become more pompous, pressuring herself to join the cheerleading squad. After she joins it, she gets into more conflicts with other girls, and becomes Bobby DeGaulle's girlfriend, and later loses her virginity to him. Although, she later realizes how manipulative he is, and dumps him. She is friends with RJ Kirk and Alice Na. She has a resentment towards Stephen Taylor and had a conflict with Estelle Hart. She is portrayed by Joey King. Character History Season 1 In Lost, Robyn is shown exchanging notes between her and RJ, and they introduce themselves to Alice, and Robyn seems to be welcoming of Alice, but isn't very happy when RJ welcomes Alice into their friendship circle, and shows off her feelings of dislike for Alice, with sarcasm. In I'm Here, she hosts a get-together at their house, and is disappointed when RJ smuggles Alice into it somehow. She also disposes of RJ's weed, worried that he is smoking it, and when he finds out that she did, he gets very furious at her and is punished when the gym teacher overhears the conversation. It turns out she did not in fact throw it away, and returns it to RJ later on. In All Is Full Of Love, Robyn is shown to enjoy the dance, but later kisses RJ to make Alice jealous, and her plan works, successfully causing Alice to terminate the relationship between her and RJ. In Be Good Or Be Gone, she seems to have lightened very much in what once was her conflict against Alice Na, and seems to be friendly towards her. She does not take RJ moving away very well, and is brooding towards him, but finds out about Alice's feelings towards him, and motions them to try and convince him to stay, and he does. In Common People (1), it is Robyn's birthday, and her mother organizes a party and scavenger hunt and invites her twin cousins, and Robyn invites Alice, RJ, who brings Stephen along, whom she resents. Later, in order to start the game and let her cousins roam off, she stumbles to the basement under the pretense that she is looking for the items in the game. However, instead, she discovers an adoption certificate, and slinks to the floor in shock. In Common People (2), she is seen with a pint of ice-cream, which she claims that although she will finish it all, will shed the calories with the help of a personal trainer. She is still thinking about what she found in the basement, but brushes it off her mind. Later on when she and Alice are alone in the taxi, they have a normal, friendly conversation, where Robyn vows to not let RJ off if he makes Alice upset. She then finds out he does later on the episode. When Robyn gets home, she has an argument with her mother about the adoption certificate, disappointed that her mother had been lying to her all those years, and slams the door on her. In Open Your Eyes, In Tonight, Tonight, In No Choice, In Funplex, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Forever Like That, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 Trivia * Centric episodes of hers Common People (1), No Choice, We Own The Sky, and Where I End And You Begin. * She lost her virginity to Bobby DeGaulle in We Own The Sky. *She was a recurring character, up until the episode that started the second block of Season 1, Common People (1). * However, after the end of the first block of Season 2, she was demoted back to recurring, due to her suffering from pulmonary carcinoma. *She is adopted, and it is yet to be revealed who her birth parents are. * She celebrated her birthday sometime around the second semester of the 2014-2015 school year, meaning it occurs sometime around January. Relationships * Bobby DeGaulle ''' ** Ship Name: '''Bobby and R'obyn (Bobbyn)' *** Start Up:' No Choice '(115) *** Break Up: We Own The Sky (121) **** Reason: Robyn felt that he was becoming too controlling and broke up with him. Quotes * Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Athlete